


Their videos

by AniZH



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniZH/pseuds/AniZH
Summary: There are a few videos on TheSlap, in which Beck and Jade appear together. These are the stories of how they came to be.





	1. Beck's profile

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone!  
> This fic goes out to a lovely reader on fanfiction named alicheriee.  
> I wanted to do it for... years. In this, I take the video of Beck’s profile, the two videos of ‘relationship advice’, Jade’s interview with tots which has Beck in it and the Drive by excercise that the two of them did, and describe all those videos out of Beck’s perspective. Each video will be in a seperate chapter (not necessarily in the order I said them just now) and I want to post one chapter every weekend. A big part of each chapter will just be a repitition of what the couple says in the video we can watch. I’m trying to add Beck’s thoughts and a bit of context if it fits.  
> Please, enjoy!

Beck’s in school and finally about to do his profile video.  
He has a solid start in his own opinion. Until Jade walks in. He hears her before she’s sitting down next to him on the table. He’s easily able to recognize her by her step, by the way she walks into a room, by that sound alone. By her being one of the only people who would just walk in like that, not even saying a word.  
“Hello,” he makes.  
He told Jade this morning that he would do his profile video during this break. That’s why he’s confused to see her now.  
“That coffee?” Jade checks, making a gesture to the cup that stands on the chair in front of them.  
Beck confirms that and Jade promptly takes the cup and then a sip out of it.  
Well, she probably wants something. There must be a reason she’s here, right? He’ll wait for her to talk about it.  
Instead of explaining anything, she suddenly asks though: “What?”  
“I’m doing my video profile thing for TheSlap,” he answers though she has to know. Why else would she even search for him here? And she obviously also must’ve noticed the camera in front of him – now them.  
“I know,” Jade says. “Go ahead.”  
Wait. What?  
“How... How did this turn into a two person thing?” he checks. It’s his profile video.  
Jade explains: “Well. I’m your girlfriend and I think that anyone who clicks your video profile should be aware of that.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me before if you wanted to be in my video?” Beck asks.  
Jade looks at him in that almost threatening way that never threatened him. “Why? Do I need to ask your permission or what?”  
“That’s not what I said,” Beck says. “But it is my video.”  
“Then get on with it,” Jade says, unnerved.  
Well... What the heck? He doesn’t understand why Jade feels the need to be here, as at least everyone at their school knows that they are a couple, but if she wants to be in his video... Why not let her be?  
He turns back to the camera, saying: “Okay, she won’t leave, so...” As he says those words, Jade takes his left arm and puts it around herself.  
Okay. He’s also gonna let that happen. Actually, he might like it, though he barely shows. It’s just... every time Jade wants his arm around her and just puts it there... He likes it.  
But he has to say: “I’m gonna be nice and let her sit here while I do my video profile.”  
“Let me,” Jade snorts, before she drinks from his cup of coffee again.  
Anyway... He gets back to acting, which his video profile was supposed to be about. He will see what he will cut from in between – with people still understanding why Jade suddenly is in the video.  
Right in the middle of his sentence, he gets interrupted by Jade though: “We’ve been dating for two years, we’ve been exclusive for about a year and a half.”  
She looks extremely satisfied with herself but... seriously?  
“Is that necessary?” In his video profile?  
“Is what necessary?” Jade asks him aggressivly.  
“For you to say that all,” Beck says exasperated.  
Jade isn’t having any of it: “What did I say that would make you ask me: Is that necessary?” As if he doesn’t want anyone to know about them dating or being exclusive already for such a long time. As if he wanted to hide her.  
“This is my video profile,” he reminds her.  
Because that’s just it. If this was about the two of them, it obviously would be fine talking about how long they dated and alike. But this is supposed to be about him, isn’t it?  
Jade says: “Which is supposed to let people know what you’re about.”  
“But... You’re making it about you,” Beck says.  
“Us,” Jade corrects harshly.  
Yes, okay, the two of them. But... still.  
“I wasn’t in your video profile.” He takes his arm off her shoulder, ready for the fight that builds.  
“I asked you to be in it and you said you were too busy hanging out with your dad.”  
Seriously? “He was in the hospital,” he reminds her and finally also looking at the camera again that’s still running. Well, if anyone will ever see this, they surely will also think this is crazy.  
“So?” Jade makes.  
No, okay, she can’t be serious. She knows how worried Beck was about his father. “Jade,” he starts, looking at her again.  
She interrupts him though: “If you would’ve wanted to be in my video profile, you could’ve said so. I would’ve done it another time.”  
Beck opens his mouth but closes it again. He guesses he could’ve asked Jade to change the date of her video. But... well, he didn’t think that they should be in each other’s videos.  
Jade continues: “Also: I did talk about you in my video profile. Did you plan to mention me at all?”  
No, he didn’t, to be honest. He wanted to make the video about his acting and not much else.  
He remembers Jade’s video. He has watched that quite a few times by now, to be honest. And he confesses: “I loved what you said about me.” That guys are probably not cool enough to hang out with him and girls just shouldn’t. Not that he thinks that way himself but it amuses him that Jade does. He likes that Jade actually deems him cool. And of course that she tells girls off for flirting with him because she wants to be the only girl flirting with him.  
She must know that by saying that, he also confesses that he didn’t plan to talk about her in his video. Because he just didn’t think about it.  
But she knew anyway, that’s why she is here. She doesn’t call him out for it now.  
Instead she smirks because of him loving her words about him and promptly pulls him into a kiss.  
He kisses back. The first one is a short kiss. He directly pulls her into another, can’t help himself, and this one takes much longer.  
Gosh, he loves to kiss her so much. He loves her so much.  
They turn further to each other and he doesn’t even remember how it happened but when they break apart again, he notices that Jade has his left leg between both of hers and has also hooked her arm into his.  
“How about I mention you in my video too?” he whispers.  
She draws her face back a bit more and rolls her eyes before she takes another sip of the coffee.  
He takes that as her accepting that suggestion and turns back to the camera. He does it for his own sake. He’s sure nobody else will see this video but he will safe it and in twenty years he probably won’t remember what happened with his video profile, what he used for it.  
So he tells to the camera with his future self in mind: “I’m gonna do my video profile some other time.” He won’t send Jade out now to do it. He pretty much would like to keep making out with her until the end of break.  
Jade also turns her face to the camera again, without drawing back from him otherwise though. “Cause he doesn’t want me to be a part of it.”  
Haven’t they just sort of agreed on him mentioning him in his video like she did with him in hers? “That’s not what I said.”  
“Then just use what we already shot,” Jade easily says.  
“What? Of us fighting?” Beck asks confused though in the same moment he thinks... like... why not?  
He did talk about acting a bit. Not as much as he would’ve liked to but... well... The video would show him like he is. Him with Jade, which is pretty much his most natural form. And yes, it would also be about Jade and maybe it should be more about him as it’s his video profile, but who is he kidding? Jade is so much part of who he is, their relationship is part of who he is. He can still do a new video when he feels like it some day.  
“We haven’t been fighting,” Jade says and that’s such a beautiful statement for Beck. Because Jade never makes a big deal out of arguments or alike. They are barely arguments for her, more like banter. And Beck enjoys it. He enjoys that it’s okay for Jade that they disagree and that it’s not always some big drama or alike.  
Maybe, this video shows even more about him than he thought, if it’s able to show that. If it’s able to show a bit of this side of him, that side that does like a bit of bickering or alike.  
“So you want me to use this as my video profile?” he asks. He isn’t sure if Jade really can want that or if she just wants to be in the video at all and therefore allows it to be this instead of Beck making a whole other video without her.  
“I’m fine with it,” Jade answers.  
Which means that she is.  
“You sure?” he still checks. He doesn’t know if she’ll be actually fine with his video profile showing that he didn’t want her in his video at first.  
“I said I’m fine with it,” she repsonds.  
And it’s that look she gives him, saying that. God. Can looks kill? Like not in a bad and threatening way, but because they make your heart explode because you love them so much and are incredibly into it?  
Of course he has to kiss her again.  
He luckily remembers the camera in time and decides that he should finish up somehow, especially when it’s his profile video now.  
“Okay. So I’m just gonna use this,” he says and maybe he wants to say more.  
He doesn’t remember as soon as he feels Jade’s hand on his cheek. She turns his face into her direction again and kisses him once more.  
Well, okay. Nobody ever needs to see how they’ll spend the rest of the break. He turns the camera off with the remote control, before he allows all his thoughts to leave him to just concentrate on Jade and the kisses they share.

 

That evening, Beck’s on his laptop, watching what he filmed and cutting it a bit. The videos are only allowed to be about two minutes at the moment. That’s the reason he cuts just a little bit of Jade’s and his conversation in the beginning that nobody needs to see to understand the video in general.  
And then they get into her video at some point and to him telling Jade that he loves what she said about him in her video and... well... no, there’s also nobody who needs to see that.  
After he’s done with the final cut, he sends the video to Jade first.  
“Final cut. Okay?”  
He just wants to make sure that she’s also fine with the things he cut out.  
She’s quick to text back like always: “We could do porn.”  
Beck reads the text a few times before he’s certain that Jade wrote what she wrote.  
He has to call her. She picks up, just making a sound.  
“Care to elaborate?” he asks, coming right to the point.  
Jade answers, a grin obvious in her voice: “I’m just saying we look good. Why? Did that comment turn you on?” She asks it teasingly.  
Of course she would say that they look good in that way. Gosh.  
“I was weirded out more than anything,” he says truthfully and Jade promptly claims: “Lame.”  
They stay on the phone while Beck uploads the video to TheSlap. When it’s done, Beck watches it again to make sure it got uploaded correctly. As he does, still on the phone with Jade, he can’t help but think that they totally do look good together. They look amazing together.  
And this video does show him so much better than just a video about him talking about acting.


	2. Drive by Acting Excercise

Beck and Jade need to hurry. Lunch is over and they just want to get themselves another coffee before going to rehearsal. It’s study hall and they’re both in a play of a classmate who asked them to rehearse during this study hall.  
They kind of made out after lunch and with them now still getting coffee, they already cut it quite close. And they might not bother being punctual when meeting up with friends when they can make out instead. But they both take acting seriously enough that they do want to be on time. Also as they both know how it is to write and direct a play and having to count on the actors you casted...  
At the moment, they’re about to order their coffee to go, when they get interrupted by an all too familiar voice: “Jade, Beck!”  
They turn around and notice not only Sikowitz but also a bunch of other students with cameras, quickly spreading a bit to each their sides to film them.  
“Hey, Sikowitz,” Beck says.  
Jade meanwhile is quick to let their teacher know: “Listen, we really don’t have time for a...”  
“Drive-by acting challenge!” Sikowitz calls out.  
Of course. Beck also gathered that that was what this was about. But: “No, seriously, we gotta go to a...”  
Before he can say ‘rehearsal’, Sikowitz gives him his role: “Beck, you are a young man, trying to place an order at a fast food restaurant.”  
“Okay,” Beck responds. He’s sure they’ll be much quicker to get to their rehearsal if they just do what Sikowitz wants instead of arguing.  
“Jade,” Sikowitz addresses her next.  
“What?” she asks but... not that aggressive. Wait. She might think they don’t have enough time but she’s up for the challenge. That promises to be fun.  
Jade always is a good actress but if she really doesn’t want to do a challenge, she will do anything to make it bad for Sikowitz – to show him that he can suck it and she won’t just do what he wants while still doing it enough that he could never punish her for it.  
But when she’s up for it... Beck can’t wait for it, all of the sudden.  
“You are working at the fast food restaurant,” Sikowitz explains.  
“Yeah?” Jade makes.  
“And you’re a weirdo,” Sikowitz adds.  
Okay, Beck doesn’t know where Sikowitz wants the scene to go. But it’s very possible that their teacher himself doesn’t know.  
“Any specific kind of weirdo?” Jade checks. Another proof that she wants to do it now.  
“You’re a weird man,” Sikowitz says.  
Which means she’ll do a voice. Yes, maybe Beck is loving his life at the moment. He always enjoys Jade doing a voice because she’s just so damn good at it.  
Jade questions: “A weird man, okay. But what kind of...?”  
“Action!” Sikowitz interrupts her.  
Okay. Beck immediately concentrates on getting into his role. If they do it, he wants to do it right.  
“Uh, excuse me,” he makes, pretending to look ahead of Jade to the menus. “I’d like to order a number three turbo cumbo.”  
“Holy crapes!” Jade makes in a changed voice. “You’re like ridiculously handsome.”  
Okay, that what she’s going with? A man who is weird in that way that he finds him handsome? Or weird in a way that makes it express it in an uncomfortable way?  
“Thanks,” he only answers. “Uhm, but can I get a...”  
Jade interrupts him in character: “I swear on my mother’s face, you’re like nine different kinds of attractive. Look at you!”  
Beck tries to ignore what she’s saying. “What comes on a double cheese burger?”  
“You’re better than a double cheese burger,” Jade promptly claims. “I swear you’re like so gorgeous, I can’t even stand myself right now.”  
Beck takes a deep breath.  
He loves when Jade acts this way. Because he loves seeing Jade’s skills, but especially because it challenges him. It challenges him to be a better actor when he has to act opposite of her. It takes everything out of him to not grin at Jade’s ridiculous display though he would call himself a good actor too, who usually easily stays in his role.  
“I appreciate that but...” Beck starts again.  
“Who are your parents?” Jade interrupts once more. “Is your father some kind of schmancy greek god and you mother, what is she? Some kind of exotic animal like a fantastic lady antilope that one might see in a safari somewhere?”  
Okay, Jade knows what she’s doing. She wants to challenge him. No, she doesn’t want to crackhim up but she wants to almost make him crack up and pull himself together. She wants him to prove that he’s a great actor too who can hold his own against her.  
Talking about his parents of all people like this...  
But Beck has this. He will keep it together. “Is there someone else that I can order from that...?”  
Jade breaks him off another time with a noise, then: “Look at those abs!”  
“My... my abs?” He doesn’t have to act too surprised as he actually is indeed surprised by that. Will Jade pretend like he doesn’t have a shirt on? Improvisation is all about going along with your castmates. He would act along with that though he’s already trying to think of why his seemingly normal guy would go into a fast food restaurant half naked.  
But Jade doesn’t act like he’s half naked. Instead she’s just making her character even weirder: “I understand that you’re wearing a shirt but if there’s one thing I know for certain it’s that you have some phenomenal, pardon me, some exquisite abs.”  
Well, he doesn’t got that kind of abs. He’s working out and everything but not as much as he probably could. Just yesterday he told Jade that he sometimes wished he had better abs. Which made her tell him that he’s ridiculous which didn’t really made it better for him. Heck, even Jade is insecure about her body every now and then – he is allowed to be too.  
Jade realized her comment didn’t help him at all and she went on to tell him that he should feel free to change things about himself if he doesn’t like them. But that she for one loves his body. She then went on to prove that.  
And now she’s making her character claim he has awesome abs. It doesn’t matter that she’s playing a weirdo. He knows she still means it and maybe that means something to him.  
But he concentrates back on what his character actually wants, why their characters are talking. “Okay. I’ll have one cheese burger.”  
Jade again doesn’t let him say any more, clearly dominating the scene. “One day, if I get married and have a child, I wanna take that baby, my own little baby child, I wanna let him take a nap on your gorgeous abs. That’s how impressed I am with your abs, my friend.”  
She’s going for it now. And he honestly loves everything about it.  
But he’s staying in character too and clearly continues his order: “One large fry.”  
As if Jade’s character would take his order. “And even if you get fat one day, if you eat like a pig for nine years and gain, oh, I don’t know, 14,000 pounds, I won’t care! Cause I know those phenemonal abs are burried somewhere underneath all that fat!”  
Her turns get weirder and weirder, which is obviously perfectly in character.  
“I’m never coming here again,” he meanwhile states, making his character give up, stepping away from Jade as if leaving the restaurant.  
He only stops and turns back around when he’s sure to be out of the view of the camera, so he can fall out of his role.  
It’s just in time to see Jade turn to Sikowitz, still in character, as if turning to another custumer: “Did you see his abs? Did you see that man’s abs?”  
“I did not,” Sikowitz says.  
“They’re nice,” Jade assures him in that weird voice. “Nice abs. Yeah.”  
And with that she also walks off camera.  
“Cut! Great scene, you two!” Sikowitz yells out, stops recording with his own camcord but also makes a gesture that makes the other students stop recording.  
Beck wants to thank Sikowitz for telling them they did a great scene, but Jade kind of walked straight into his arms and he has to kiss her, both of them smirking, satisfied with their own scene.  
When they don’t stop kissing, Sikowitz calls out: “Okay, okay, you can continue with that at home.”  
Beck and Jade break apart from each other and Beck knows by the look Jade gives their teacher that she wonders why he didn’t just leave instead of interrupting them.  
But that’s when Sikowitz reminds them: “I thought you had somewhere to be.”  
“We do,” Jade confirms. “And you owe each of us a coffee as we don’t have enough time to still get one now.” Which is true. They have to get to their rehearsal now.  
“Aye, aye,” Sikowitz makes.  
And with that, everyone goes their own ways, Jade having intertwined her fingers with Beck’s. Beck can’t help but lean over as they walk to their rehearsal and kiss her.

 

Beck receives a mail with the video during a morning class the next day. Sikowitz always cuts the videos of this challenge and sends them to the participants. It’s for them to learn by seeing themselves act. And they’re free to share it on TheSlap or with their family or however they want.  
He starts watching it as soon as break starts, while he throws all of his things in his bag and gets going to Jade’s locker to meet up with her before their next class that they share.  
He loves the video. It didn’t just feel good but it also looks good in his opinion. Jade of course steals the show but he hasn’t expected anything else. He is able to hold his own against her acting wise, but not with the roles they had to do.  
By the time, he arrives at her locker where she’s already standing, he has watched the whole video and after exchanging a short kiss with her, he asks: “Have you seen the vid?”  
She knows what he’s talking about. “I have. It’s a good one.”  
He wonders if she watched it in class with earplugs in, or if she did it like he did just now, watching it on the way from the classroom to here.  
“It is,” he confirms. “How about we share it on TheSlap?”  
He loves being an actor and sharing that with the world. He also loves sharing Jade’s acting skills with everyone.  
“Sure,” she says with that sort of smile that tells him that she’s really into an idea too.  
He smiles too and kisses her another time, before he asks: “Let’s film an introduction for it during lunch break, huh?”  
“Sounds good.”

 

They meet up in the Blackbox Theater at the beginning of their lunch break. Beck got one of the cameras of the school out their equipment room and they’re now thinking about how to film the introduction for their challenge video. They’re both not inclined to just randomly upload that video.  
In the middle of the theater stand a few tables at the moment. The chairs are stacked up.  
They bicker for a moment about where to place the camera – and themselves. Beck didn’t bother to bring a stand for the camera, assuming that they could just put the camera on the table ot alike while sitting on some of the chairs.  
But Jade isn’t having it for some reason. She’s fighting with him on purpose again, like she sometimes does. It irritates him every now and then. Today it does at least.  
She tells him he’s dumb for not bringing a stand for the camera though she also wouldn’t have bothered carrying that through school. Her telling him he’s dumb for one reason or another always triggers him. Because he doesn’t want her to think of him as dumb.  
After a bit of discussion which makes Beck more than wonder why Jade doesn’t just agree to sit down on some chairs with him and film themselves that way, she says: “I don’t feel like sitting. Can’t we do it lying down?”  
He doesn’t get what’s going on, but well... “Sure. We can put the camera on that table and lie down here.”  
There are a few tables standing in a row where they can somewhat comfortably lie down.  
Jade looks at the tables for a minute without saying anything. Which means that she’s generally okay with the idea, even if not totally satisfied.  
He continues: “We can even take these pillows to lie down on.”  
There are a few pillows in the theater that are also on a pile on one of the chairs now. They are often used for some stupid exercises from some teachers, where the students are asked to lie down on the floor to... get in touch with themselves or whatever.  
“You know I find those pillows disgusting,” Jade says with a grimace and as if Beck deeply insulted her.  
Okay, Beck does know that. She doesn’t have a big thing with germs or anything, is instead extremely relaxed around things others might find disgusting. But she still regularly claims those pillows should all be burned with how many already lied their heads down on them – or that she should burn her own hair away after she put her head on one of them.  
Still, she does use them every now and then. She also could do it now.  
But Beck doesn’t know why he should argue when he gets an idea which he suggests to Jade: “Why don’t I lie my head down on the pillow and you put yours on mine?”  
Jade nods and it’s in that cute way, almost a pout on her lips, which weirdly shows him that she really likes the idea, even if she would never admit that loudly.  
That’s all he needs. He still moves one of the table a bit before he puts the camera down on it, then he grabs a pillow and lies down on his side, settling his head on said pillow, his face turned to the camera.  
Jade also lies down and he feels how careful she is, as she lies her head on top of his, as to give him a chance to say if she’s lying down in a way that hurts him or alike.  
When they are both settled, Beck doesn’t say another word and just stretches out his arm and pushes the button on the camera to start recording.  
“We going?” Jade checks as soon as he did.  
“We’re going,” he confirms.  
They haven’t talked exactly about what they’re going to say. But they’ll think of something. They just have to quickly introduce the video of their challenge to everyone.  
“I don’t see the thing blinking,” Jade says.  
“It’s right there,” Beck points out. “It’s recording.”  
Jade’s answer comes a bit unnerved, but quiet enough that it doesn’t hurt Beck’s ears even slightly though she’s talking right by it. “I didn’t say it wasn’t recording. I said I didn’t see the blinky thing.”  
Beck doesn’t get what’s up with Jade. Well, she sometimes is like that, fights him without reason. Her telling him off for... responding honestly to what she said, fits with that. Which doesn’t mean that he likes it.  
With a little undertone Beck answers: “Well, there is the blinky thing.”  
For a moment it’s silent. Then: “Say you love me.”  
Oh, she got that she weirded Beck out and was a bit too short-tempered with him. This is her drawing back a bit.  
“Magic word,” he playfully says. Because that lets her know that he isn’t seriously annoyed with her or anything.  
This is how they talk, especially in front of other people – or a camera though they could just as well cut out anything serious. But yes, she wouldn’t be caught dead, apologizing to him for being a bit harsher in her tone to him than she usually is. Instead she’s telling him to tell her he loves her, as if telling him that she hopes he didn’t fell out of love with her because of her behaviour. As if he could or would.  
He therefore shows her with his responds that the thought of him falling out of love is a ridiculous one. He wouldn’t make a joke out of it otherwise.  
“Please,” Jade makes in an actually sweet tone that Beck loves.  
He tries to catch a look directly at her face which of course doesn’t really work the way they’re lying on top of each other.  
“I love you,” he says earnestly.  
Jade sounds extremely satisfied as she answers: “Kay.”  
That’s that. “Tell the people what happened yesterday.”  
Jade promptly does: “Oh, after lunch Sikowitz attacked us outside with one of his drive-by acting challenges.”  
“Tell them what that is.”  
“They know what that is,” Jade says dismissively.  
“Not everyone on TheSlap goes to Hollywood Arts,” Beck points out and maybe he’s gonna explain it himself. Jade doesn’t have to do it.  
But she already sighs and then: “Sikowitz is one of our acting teachers and sometimes he just runs up to you, shoves at camcord in your face, gives you a characters to play and makes you do a scene.”  
“It’s fun,” Beck says.  
“Sometimes it’s fun,” Jade cuts in. “Like when I’m in the mood to do it.”  
“Which she was yesterday,” Beck concludes.  
“I kinda was.”  
“Watch this,” Beck says full of glee and turns the camera off.  
Beck is satisfied with that video and thinks they can use it, but he still checks with Jade: “Want to do it over?”  
“No,” she decides.  
Which means they’re done and can still get themselves something to eat.  
But Jade doesn’t move, her head still resting on his.  
“Will you get up?” he asks after a moment, trying to look at her again.  
“No,” she says again.  
“Okay,” he responds. If she doesn’t feel like it... They can also stay like this for a while. He always loves being close to her, no matter which way. He loves her scent and her warmth.  
But she must’ve taken his ‘okay’ to mean ‘I don’t want to fight, so I’ll draw back, but I want you to get up’. At least she suddenly says: “Ugh, fine.”  
And sits up.  
“No, stay,” he immediately says, turning onto his back and grabbing her by her arms before she can draw back too much. He pulls her down to him, maybe to make her scoot closer and rest her head on his shoulder or something.  
Instead she also fully turns to him and kisses him upside down, a smile on her lips.  
Her hair falls onto his face and tickles him but he kisses back fiercly.  
“I love you,” he whispers when they break apart again.  
She whispers back: “I love you, too.”


	3. Relationship Advice Part 1

It happens that Beck finds Jade talking to someone at her locker. Their friends always act as if it’s a big deal though Jade has to do projects with classmates like all of them. Though yes, otherwise, Jade doesn’t like to talk to too many people. People annoy her. Beck feels blessed that he’s one of the very few people who rarely annoys Jade.  
Today, he finds her with Eileen who is a grade below them. Beck himself only knows her name because he talked to her boyfriend Zeke about her today. He’s in their year and Beck shares a few classes with him.  
“Hi,” he says as he stops next to them and places a kiss on Jade’s cheek.  
“Hey,” she answers.  
Eileen smiles at him. “Hi.” Then she turns back to Jade. “Well, thank you!”  
She puts her hand on Jade’s arm in form of thanks which you shouldn’t do with Jade. She doesn’t like casually being touched like that – except by Beck or Cat or in rare cases their other friends.  
That’s also why Jade glares at the hand.  
She isn’t even shaking it off but Eileen notices it immediately and draws her hand back as if it got burned. “Iek. Sorry. Bye.”  
And with that she’s gone.  
Beck turns to Jade: “What was that all about?”  
Not her sudden disappearance. He gets that. But her... thanking Jade. What did Jade do for her? And why?  
Jade shrugs lazily. “She has some problem with Zeke and asked me for advice.”  
“She did?”  
“You sound surprised,” Jade notices and with raised eyebrows. As if she’s asking him if he thinks she wasn’t able to give good advice.  
Which is not it. “I just... didn’t think anyone would dare to ask you for help.”  
Jade dryly says: “Nice save.”  
“I also didn’t think you would help anyone,” he continues honestly.  
Jade shrugs once more. “Some girls aks me from time to time. They guess, as we are already a couple for such a long time, I must know something about relationships. I give them advice.”  
“Helpful advice?” Beck checks because it would be just like Jade to give them the worst advice possible.  
Jade smirks, which shows that she would very much be into giving them unhelpful advice. Still, she says: “Yes, actually. I figure, as long as they stay with their stupid boyfriends – or girlfriend in case of that Tina girl –, they won’t get the idea to get with you.”  
Well, that’s a way to look at it. A very Jade way, to be honest.  
He knows there isn’t actually another reason for it. Jade just guesses that they will stay out of her way this way. As if every single girl would fawn on Beck (or no girl who was in a serious relationship ever flirted with him).  
Anyway... He informs Jade: “Zeke actually asked me for advice during first break.”  
“Really?” Jade makes.  
“Yep,” Beck says. “Looks like we are the dream couple around here. I also get asked for advice from time to time.”  
Jade snorts, before she asks: “So what did you tell him?”  
They both are sure that the couple must’ve come to them about the same problem. It’s a dumb one. Like, an extremely dumb one, and that’s Beck’s opinion though he definitely fought with Jade about dumber things, depending on each their moods.  
But apparently, Eileen has a favorite restaurant and Zeke came up with a lot of reasons why he wasn’t able to go there since they have gotten together a month ago.   
She realized there was something up and finally Zeke told her that he almost choked on some food there and that’s why he doesn’t want to go. Which she deems ridiculous. She tried to encourage him to go anyway and for some reason they ended up fighting a whole lot about it for three days now.  
“He didn’t actually tell her the truth about why he doesn’t want to go to that restaurant,” Beck knows to report.  
“What’s the real reason?” Jade checks and the way she asks, it sounds like she knew already that Zeke choking on something couldn’t be the real reason.  
Beck tells her: “His ex girlfriend’s parents own that and she’s there all the time and it ended pretty ugly between them, as far as he told me. He doesn’t want them to meet.”  
“Ugh, boring,” Jade sighs. She wanted the reason to be a bad one, like Zeke not being allowed there anymore after a fist fight or alike. But she checks: “What did you tell him to do?”  
Beck reponds honestly: “I told him to get it over with and tell her the truth of course. What did you tell her?”  
“I figured there must be a better reason than that choking nonsense, the way she described their fights going. I didn’t know that it was a reason that’s possibly even more stupid than the choking one, but whatever. I told Eileen that she should make him admit there’s something else – but to leave him alone after that if he really doesn’t want to tell.”  
So, they both did give advice after their own relationship. They have a deal to always tell each other the truth – at least as far as they feel able to. Sometimes, one of them doesn’t want to talk about what’s going on, but they at least say that something is going on then and that they just don’t want to talk about it. That’s fine for both of them.  
“We are good advice givers,” Beck claims, smiling, which also makes Jade smirk.  
And Beck gets an idea: “How about we make a segment on that on TheSlap? Offer people to give them relationship advice?”  
Jade raises her eyebrows at him. “You know how many weird questions we’ll get if we actually offer that?”  
“We won’t have to answer any weird question,” Beck says. “And I don’t think anybody will dare asking those as they will be afraid that you’ll publicly call them out on it.”  
“I would do that,” Jade notices.  
Which sounds like they are agreed and will do this. “Good.”  
“Whatever,” Jade makes. “The more couples that stay together at this school, the less people being all over you. So count me in.”  
Beck has to smile again before Jade pulls him into a breathtaking kiss.

 

They write about their new video on both their profiles and offer everyone to send them a private message on TheSlap – Jade taking care to already threaten to expose anyone asking something too weird.  
Beck wonders if they will questions at all with that, but each of them quickly get quite a few. As it seems, people really do trust them to know a little bit about relationships. He doesn’t necessarily knows if that’s true. After all, they both are each other’s first boy- and girlfriend. They don’t have much experience – they just have a whole lot with each other.  
They agree on filming the video once again in school and meet up for it during one of their study halls which leaves time for things like this. Beck brought his laptop this time to not bother with the school equipment which might also be all in use. And this way, they can open up TheSlap on it, read the questions they got there, while using the laptop camera to film themselves.  
They settle down on the couch in one of their break rooms, the laptop on the table in front of them. Jade is quick to drape herself all over Beck, as soon as he has sat down. Not that he minds. Though he notices that she isn’t in her best moods and kind of... uses him to calm herself down. Uses the closeness to him, because that does calm her down a bit. No, he also doesn’t mind that. He does mind her being in a bad mood.  
For a moment, he wants to ask her about it, but usually, she doesn’t like him asking, so instead he tries to do other conversation: “Have you read some of the questions before?”  
“Nope,” she answers shortly, not caring for that kind of conversation right now.  
Well... He says: “I also only scrolled through it. Well, let’s get right to it, huh?”  
He leans forward and presses the button to start his camera, when Jade suddenly says: “Don’t turn it on yet. I got something in my teeth.”  
Beck closes his eyes for just a moment. “I already turned it on.”  
“You turned it on while I was getting something out of my teeth?” Jade asks incredulously.  
“I didn’t know you were getting something out of your...” Beck starts explaining but he doesn’t get any further.  
“Just, alright,” Jade interrupts him. “Let’s just go. Just do it!”  
“Do you wanna start over?” Beck checks. “Because I can just press the button...”  
He wants to continue but Jade cuts in once more: “No, just go.”  
He takes a deep breath. He really doesn’t know what’s going on, but... well, if Jade wants to be like this...  
He turns to the camera: “I’m Beck.”  
“Jade. I’m his girlfriend,” Jade introduces herself.  
Beck continues: “We’ve been dating for two years.”  
“Longer,” Jade intervenes.  
“Huh?”  
Jade explains upon his confusion: “It’s been longer than two years. But it doesn’t matter, just keep going.”  
Has it been longer than two years? Last year, they only celebrated the anniversary of them getting together, which has been a few months after them starting to date. It’s argueable when they actually started dating. Because they kind of drank a coffee in school together first and then rehearsed for a play a few times, just the two of them, before they went on an actual date. It’s that that Beck would call them officially having started to date.  
That’s why he says: “I thought we officially started dating on the...”  
Again, he doesn’t get any further: “It doesn’t matter!”  
Doesn’t it though? And why does Jade feel the need to talk to him this way?  
But well, he won’t say anything to it for now. Instead he turns back to the camera: “So, uh... A lot of people we know come to us for relationship advice.”  
Jade easily continues: “So we told people, if you have a relationshippy kind of question for us, just send it to my page on TheSlap.”  
“Or mine,” Beck puts in.”  
“And maybe we’ll answer it,” Jade says.  
“Yeah,” Beck agrees, before Jade sarcastically adds: “Because we care so much about your problems.”  
And that’s not a totally unlikely thing for her to say. But she would usually say it with more of a smirk, and... in sort of a different tone. This almost makes it sound like she doesn’t actually wants to do this video though they agreed to do it. It’s not like he forced her into this.  
With everything else as well, he finally has to outright ask: “What’s wrong?”  
“What kind of dumb question is that?” Jade reacts, turning his face to him with an unnerved expression.  
“You’re...” Beck starts but just as before he doesn’t get to finish his sentence.  
Instead, Jade says: “Let’s just start already!”  
Because she doesn’t want to talk about it. At least not on camera.  
He looks at her for another moment, while she turns back to the laptop. He knows she also would’t accept him turning the camera off over this. So they’ll have to get through this somehow.  
“Okay, first question is...” he therefore begins.  
But there goes another sentence he doesn’t get to finish.  
“Don’t read that one,” Jade says.  
Beck doesn’t get what’s with her. “Why not?”  
“Read the next one,” Jade says.  
“Why can’t we just start on the first question?” Beck wants to know.  
Jade takes offense because that’s what she does. “Why do you have to fight with me?”  
“Okay, you need to chill,” he finally says.  
They can’t actually do it like this. But if Jade doesn’t feel like doing this, she should just come out and say so.  
“Or else what?” Jade asks in a threatening tone.  
Okay, he knows what: “Or else I’m not gonna talk to you for the rest of the day.” It’s an empty threat he sometimes uses. He’s sure Jade knows just as well that he wouldn’t be able to do it. Maybe for an hour but if she wanted to talk to him... no. There even would be a risk of him starting it, Jade getting pissed at him for doing it and not talking to him anymore for real and him then trying the whole day to get her to talk to him again.  
But it’s another threat she lets him use on her. She lets him say it for her to stop for a moment and think about what’s happening, how she’s acting. If anybody else would say that to her, she would only get angry or ignore it completely. But he’s different for her. And he loves it almost as much as he loves her.  
“You gonna chill?” he checks.  
She seems to think about it for a second, before she say with a small pout: “Yes.”  
“Okay,” Beck says. “The first question is...”  
Jade interrupts him again: “Can I read it?”  
That’s not her being chill but... if that gets them further along with this... “Sure, go.”  
Therefore, Jade reads: “Hey, Beck and Jade, my girlfriend smells weird, how do I tell her without making her get all upset...” Her voice trails away with the last word before she says: “Uh, the battery is dying.”  
“What?” Beck was concentrated on the question and already thought about an answer.  
“Look,” Jade makes. “Your battery is down to one percent.”  
“Ooh, well, yeah,” he says as he notices it too. He also doens’t have his charger with him. Well, he should’ve checked beforehand if his battery was charged enough.  
“And now it’s down to zero percent,” Jade notices.  
“Oh,” Beck only makes, before Jade concludes: “Okay, then I guess we are not gonna be giving relationship advice.”  
As she finished the sentence, the laptop first stopd recording and then goes completely black.  
“This was a success,” Beck mildly says. He says they would go through ten questions or so and then have a fun video to show for it.  
“That’s not my fault,” Jade promptly responds, harshly, as if he said she was to blame. Though she might have a reason to blame him as they could’ve gone for all of study hall if he fully charged his laptop before.  
“I didn’t say it was,” he explains, before he has to check: “Honestly: What’s going on?”  
She draws away from him a bit, looking at him. But now, without the camera, she shrugs: “Everyone just annoys me today.”  
That sometimes happens. Sometimes, Jade has those days where she can’t stand anybody. Beck also has those days but not as extreme as Jade has them. And he doesn’t outright show it. But yes, Jade can be in a bad mood because of something like that.  
“Me, too?” Beck asks gently.  
Jade again almost shows a pout. “No.”  
He doesn’t annoy her. That’s all he needs to hear.  
With a smile he pulls her closer again, dropping a kiss on her hair. “Good.”  
For a while, they sit like that, enjoying each other. Beck guesses they won’t go anywhere else for study hall if Jade gets annoyed so easily by everyone today. Everyone except him. He should stay with her right here.  
After some time, Jade suddenly says: “We have to upload that video, even if we didn’t end up giving any relationship advice.”  
“Why?” Beck wants to know.  
Jade answers: “Because I’m not in the mood to do another video today but I said on my page on TheSlap that the first video of this will get posted today.”  
And Jade does what she says. They also do end up uploading it together later that day, only cutting out a very small part of the video. The part of him checking what’s wrong with her. She says that his question might tip people off that she doesn’t show her totally normal behaviour in the video while everybody will think it is without the question. And she wants it to look like her normal behaviour. She doesn’t want to risk anybody to find out her very little tells that show when she isn’t feeling all so well. Anybody but Beck who easily found all those tells.  
“Of course,” he answer for now, and teasingly adds: “Well, it’ll show everyone that you just have to threaten your partner to not talk to them anymore to make them do whatever you want.” Which isn’t a great relationship advice at all, but well...  
“Ass,” Jade says with a smirk. “And just to be clear: I don’t think you would be able to ignore me for a whole day.”  
Beck has to smirk too, as he smoothly responds: “I never said I would ignore you. Just not talk to you.” And there are many other fun things he can do with Jade that don’t necessarily include talking.  
“Wow, really?” Jade says with raised eyebrows, and yet amused. She kisses him. “Well, let’s leave that in there. I’m into you being like that.”  
Him pretending like he has any say over Jade.  
He smiles. “Okay.” They kiss again.


	4. Relationship Advice Part 2

When Beck walks into the room, where he and Jade want to film today, Jade is already there and busy with the popcorn machine. The school has that one in the room for a while now and the group of friends have already used it a few times.  
Jade brought her laptop this time and its already placed on the couch table that’s pushed a bit further away from the couch than it usually is. Beck can gather by the setting alone that Jade thinks they could sit down on the floor in front of the couch and do the video that way. Beck doesn’t have a problem with that.  
“Hey,” he says as he throws his bag to Jade’s on one of the chairs.  
“Hey,” Jade answers. “You ready for our first actual video of relationship advice?”  
Beck smiles as they share a short kiss. “Sure.”  
Jade fills the popcorn from the machine into a bowl while Beck asks: “Are we filming it on the floor?”  
“I thought so,” Jade answers and Beck only nods before he walks to the couch and already sits down in front of it. The laptop it already turned on and Beck opens the program to record them, and TheSlap as well, before he puts the laptop into the right position to be visible on the video.  
While he does so, he tells her about the ridiculous homework he got in his last class. Then he wants to know: “How were your classes so far?”  
“Fine,” she only answers as she walks up to him with the bowl of popcorn in her hand and sits down next to him.  
He puts his arm around her like he does and asks: “Ready to start recording?” He doesn’t want to make the mistake again of just starting to record while she is getting something out of her teeth or alike.  
She only nods and so he leans forward and pushes the button to starts recording.  
“Hey, it’s me and Beck,” Jade also immediately starts with the video.  
“What’s it doing?” Beck asks into the laptop camera.  
Jade informs the future audience: “I just made popcorn.” Probably so they won’t wonder what she’s eating. Though it is quite obvious.  
“Yep, the little woman sure can cook,” Beck jokes.  
Jade doesn’t take the joke well. “Okay, that’s offensive on like every level.”  
Beck blinks for a moment, then: “It was a joke.”   
He knows it’s not a real excuse. Offensive jokes are still offensive.  
But his joke wasn’t offensive, was it? He guesses there was no need to declare Jade a a ‘little woman’. But still...  
“Was it?” Jade viciously responds.  
Okay, now Beck gets the feeling like she wants to fight. Because she also wouldn’t care if it was a joke or if it wasn’t whenever she finds a statement offensive.  
Well... He isn’t in the mood to fight right now.  
Instead he turns to the camera. “I’m Beck.”  
Jade also turns to the camera. “I’m his girlfriend which makes him ridiculously lucky.”  
Of course she had to say it like that. Of course she had to say that having her as his girlfriend makes him ridiculously lucky. As if there’s nothing better than getting to be her boyfriend. It’s not like he disagrees but her saying it like that... Well, typical Jade.  
“So lucky,” Beck makes with a little smirk.  
Jade immediately turns on him again: “Oh, you’re not lucky to have me as your girlfriend?”  
That’s not what he said. “I just said ‘so lucky’.”  
“You said it sarcastically,” Jade notices.  
Well... He did because her saying it makes him ridiculously lucky is just so... random that he couldn’t help but answer in that tone of voice. Which doesn’t mean that he doesn’t actually feel that way. He does feel lucky that she is his girlfriend. Not to mention: “You say everything sarcastically.”  
“Oh, right,” Jade makes – sarcastically. She notices it herself by the look in her face right after.  
He suggests: “Okay, why don’t we just... have a nice time together?”  
“Okay,” she answers.  
But it’s not the ‘okay’ he wants to hear. She is weirdly... off.  
He has to ask: “What’s going on?”  
Jade promptly imitates his voice in the worst way possible, repeating after him: “What’s going on?”  
It makes Beck feel terrible because Jade always makes him sound so dumb. He knows she does it on purpose. She knows that it’s going right under his skin.  
She doesn’t give him time to react and instead continues in her normal voice: “I thought you wanted to have a nice time.” So they shouldn’t talk about what’s bothering her.  
“Which we can’t have if you’re being like this,” Beck tells her harshly.  
“Now it’s my fault?” Jade aggressively asks.  
“Well, it isn’t mine,” Beck answers pointedly.  
Jade glares at him for a moment, before she turns back to the camera and tells, without any prompting at all: “On my last birthday, which was on a Sunday, he didn’t call me til two in the afternoon.”  
“Okay, we’re gonna have that fight again?”  
Beck doesn’t know what has gotten into Jade. Why is she thinking about her birthday now all of the sudden? And how can she still be angry about that? He feels like he already explained why he called so late about a thousand times and that though he doesn’t think it’s too late to call at two pm on someone’s birthday. Which he told Jade one time while they fought and she exploded.  
“Not unless you start it,” Jade says in an almost threatening tone.  
“You were the one who told...” he starts but... okay, no. She said they won’t have that fight again unless he starts it. Then they won’t have this fight. “You know, you know what? Let’s just forget it.”  
“Sure,” Jade responds sarcastically. “I’m so glad that you can forget it.”  
He’s still for another moment, then he turns back to the camera. “So, uhm... Here on TheSlap we’ve been taking questions from other people who have relationship issues.”  
“And then we respond,” Jade adds.  
Beck continues: “With helpful advice.”  
Jade claims: “It’s our way of giving back to the community.” Well, you could call it that. Though with Jade saying it in that way... Almost maliciously...  
“Here at Hollywood Arts,” he tries to go on, but Jade interrupts him: “They know where we are.”  
This tone still is the one she uses when she wants to fight with him. What’s going on?  
“Yeah, okay,” he therefore makes and asks again: “Why are you in a bad mood?”  
There must be a reason. And he won’t accept any distraction from that now, not any reference to something that made them fight so long ago.  
Jade’s answer comes quick: “Maybe because you didn’t call me until two in the afternoon on my birthday.”  
“That was seven months ago,” Beck points out and wants to keep with the original question: “I...”  
He doesn’t get any further. Jade interrupts again: “Yeah, but you never explained to me... I don’t understand how a person can just...”  
She stops and Beck doesn’t know why for a moment until he also notices Sinjin. He has walked in and is now leaning into the video next to Jade with her quickly leaning away to not risk coming in contact with him.  
Beck gives her room to lean further while Sinjin asks: “You guys making a video?”  
Beck has a lot to say to him. He always has. Sinjin is such a creep and Beck doesn’t like how he behaves around Jade. But Jade doesn’t want him to do or say anything. She told him early on on their relationship that she’s no damsel in distress and also doesn’t want to be treated like that. If she needs help, he’ll notice, she said. But on a day to day basis, she will deal with shit herself.  
That’s why he never said a single thing to Sinjin.  
Jade now takes it upon herself to glare Sinjin away. Then, she turns to Beck: “Okay. Let’s read the first question, then we’re gonna give some relationship advice.”  
So now she’s all business again. He could go with it. But he knows she’s still in a bad mood. Whatever happened before.  
“Nah,” he makes, a quick decision made up.  
“Nah?” Jade asks incredulously  
Beck tells the audience: “I’m gonna give Jade noogies.”  
Jade huffs. “Don’t be a child.”  
Beck is barely able to surpress a smirk while he further explains to the audience: “If you don’t know what noogies are, it’s when you grab a person’s head and then you rub your nuckles on it.”  
“I will call the police if you give me noogies,” Jade threatens and yet there is a smile when she looks at him.  
“You ready?” he asks her.  
“Don’t.”  
“Three, two...”   
“Beck, don’t,” she says but he already tightens his grip around her.  
“One,” he says and then he goes for it. She’sthrashing around and defending herself but she’s holding back enough for him to be able to get going.  
Soon, they are both on the floor and only when she lightly bites the hand holding her, he lets go. She pulls him in again though and they kiss deeply.  
They kiss for a while, before Jade breaks away from him and pushes the button on the laptop to stop recording.  
They are both a bit out of breath from their tussle and the making out. Only after they both calmed down a little, Jade suddenly explains her behaviour: “I read some of the questions already in class just now and one of them is a girl who forgot her boyfriend’s birthdady and asks how to apologize to him. That reminded me of you almost forgetting my birthday.”  
So when he asked what was wrong, she actually told him what was wrong: him ‘forgetting’ her birthday all those months back.  
“I didn’t,” Beck assures her like he has done so often before. “I just didn’t call before because you had complained that you had to get up so early because your dad had invited you to breakfast somewhere and I thought you’d spend the morning with him.”  
“I did,” Jade responds. “You could’ve called me at midnight.”  
“I thought you would be asleep,” Beck says.  
That only makes Jade glare at him.  
Beck knows Jade would’ve hated him for waking her up in the middle of the night except for an emergency.  
Though yes, the thought of Jade waiting at midnight for him to call, also more than irks him. Her waiting for 14 hours until he finally called at 2pm... He hates that thought.  
But she had no reason to wait. She could’ve also been long asleep at midnight do wake up early to spend time with her father and then getting Beck’s call. Beck thought back then that it would play out like that. Is it really his fault that it didn’t and that Jade waited instead?  
Well, but... “I’ll do better on every one of your birthdays from now on.” He’ll know to call her as early as possible, mostly right on midnight. And if he then wakes Jade up by it, there’ll be another fight he’ll have to fight.  
“You better,” Jade says. “And you better never give me noogies again.”  
Well, he can promise the first, he never will the second. Instead he promptly puts his arm around Jade again and pulls her to him, readying himself for giving her another round of noogies.  
That evening they’ll upload another video they call ‘Relationship advice’, though there’s no advice given at all. They’ll only cut the end a bit shorter than it actually lasted and take out a tiny part in the middle, in which Jade imitated Beck, because he can’t stand the thought of anyone else hearing it.  
For now he says: “Oh, careful. Careful! It’s coming!”  
And then he starts giving her noogies once more with her defending herself again and trying to return the favor until they both end up laughing breathlessly.


	5. Jade with Tots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the last and sadly shortest chapter of this little fic!  
> Thank you so much, everyone, for reading, for giving kudos and especially for commenting! I had a great time with this fic and am happy if you had it too.  
> Now, please enjoy the last chapter!

Jade likes doing weird videos and Beck loves to watch them.  
Her new thing are the so called ‘tot interviews’. Beck finds them funny and he knows most of their classmates do too, even though some claim that she shouldn’t treat the children like that. He thinks it’s mainly the same girls that Jade claims to flirt with him all the time that talk badly about Jade’s video in that way.  
Beck knows that Jade weirds the children out quite a bit, but not in a serious way.  
The teachers of the neighbouring preschool encourage their little students to work with the students of Hollywood Arts. It’s viewed as enriching for the children. Their parents allow the different undertakings and so the children end up in different artistic projects. The teachers of Hollwood Arts also like their students to work with the children as it teaches them responsibility.  
Jade always brings the children back unharmed and with a lot to talk about. If they were too weirded out or actually scared in any way, the teachers or the parents or both wouldn’t allow her to take a kid anymore.  
That’s why it’s not actually about the children when he walks in on this tot interview and interrupts Jade and the young boy getting questioned right now.  
He walked with Jade a bit when she brought back the girl she interviewed first this time and then took the boy.  
It’s the children who stay in preschool as an after school center. They love to get out and do stuff like this.  
Their lessons at Hollywood Arts are also already over for the day. Jade told Beck on the way that he should feel free to drive home already. She doesn’t have a car at school but can text her mother to pick her up after work and get home that way.  
Which made it sound like the wants to stay a whole lot longer and also doesn’t plan to spend the evening with him.  
He thinks about that for a while as he waits outside the door of the room where she started to interview the boy, before he decided to go in.  
Jade sometimes lets him sit in while she films her videos. It’s much more fun for him to watch them live instead of on video. But mostly, she doesn’t allow him to sit in. He’s too distracting apparently. Which he likes to hear of course, because she doesn’t mean that he’s too distracting for the kids for example but for her.  
He catches Jade asking the boy if he likes swimming in fish poop and industrial toxic waste. Beck immediately knows that the boy must’ve brought up oceans. They are a sore topic for Jade.  
“You’re scary,” the boy says but he doesn’t look scared.  
“You think so?” Jade responds, neither having noticed Beck yet who approaches after having closed the door behind himself. “Cause I can be way scarier than this.”  
She can be and she prides herself on it.  
She doesn’t show the boy her scary side now though, because this isn’t about wanting to scare him. Instead she tries to continue with the interview: “Okay, now tell me something...”  
She doesn’t get further as Beck arrived next to her chair by now and squats down, coughing lightly. “Hey.”  
Jade looks at him a bit irritated: “We’re filming.”  
“Jade,” Beck starts.  
“Wha...?” Jade makes, then: “You’re butting into my tot interview!”  
“Yeah, it’s... it’s not right,” Beck claims. It’s an easy excuse to make Jade stop doing this and instead spend time with him. If Beck tells Jade not to do something because he finds it morally wrong, she usually stops doing it. Because she loves him. Just like he sometimes does or doesn’t do something because of her. It’s also not like they actually ask each other to change or anything.  
“What’s not right?” Jade asks.  
Beck calmly responds: “You need to stop this.”  
“I’m just talking to them,” Jade points out.  
Well, that’s true but also not. She knows that t’s more than that, that she of course even tries to weird out the kids a bit. But it’s also not like she harms them, though that might be what Beck’s implying.  
“You can’t be so hard on little kids.”  
“No, I’m just asking them questions,” Jade says.  
Beck replies: “But they’re little kids. It’s just... it’s not... not cool.”  
He puts his hand on Jade’s arm.  
She pulls a bit of a face but then asks: “Then who I’m gonna interview?”  
She planned on uploading a new video tonight and hell, does Jade West do what she planned to do.  
“Do me,” Beck says with a shrug, meaning that she can interview him. He only wants to spend time with her. They also can spend their time making this video together.  
The next second, he already realizes what he said exactly and how it could also be understood.  
Jade also promptly replies: “I’m gonna do you at home.”  
They smirk at each other and Beck is glad that the boy it too young to understand what’s implied, what they actually mean with that.  
The camera is still running, but Beck is sure Jade’ll cut it out. While they may also say stuff like that in front of classmates, it doesn’t need to be in a video on the internet.  
“I take that as a promise,” he easily reponds, before he jerks his head to the boy still sitting on the couch and watching them attentively. “Now, what do you say?” he asks Jade.  
“Okay,” she says, still making a point out of rolling her eyes, before she turns to the boy: “I’m gonna bring you back.”  
All of them stand up and the boy asks: “Did I do okay?”  
Jade turns the camera off while she answers: “You did. Though really: Oceans are gross.”  
“I like them,” the boy innocently states.  
“I like them too,” Beck tells him smiling.  
Jade of course makes an: “Ugh.”  
But still, she lets the boy grab her hand as they leave the room. The children are apparently told to keep close to whichever student took them with them into Hollywood Arts. That makes almost all of them grab the hand of the older student while they walk the halls.  
Beck enjoys seeing Jade with a child on her hand. Yes, maybe he allows himself to imagine it being their child one day. They are totally way to young for something alike. But they are already a couple for more than two years and why not let your mind wander into a possible future every now and then?

Beck walks with them to preschool and they talk the whole way back before Jade promises the boy to send a link of the video to his parents, so he’ll get to see himself on the internet.  
Then, Beck and Jade leave together and now it’s Beck’s turn to take Jade’s hand in his.  
“So, I’m too hard on little kids?” Jade asks after a while.  
She’s speaking almost teasingly. Okay, wait. Did she get that that wasn’t the issue for him? That he only wanted to spend more time with her?  
He fesses up either way: “Or I just wanna spend time with you.”  
Jade doesn’t scold him for it, just smirks. Then, she says: “You know, I’ll keep you saying I’m too hard on those kids in the video. That’ll show everyone what a softie you are.”  
“I think everyone will be on my side,” Beck states with a grin.  
Jade shrugs. “And that’ll show me that all of them are idiots.”  
“As if you don’t know that already,” Beck replies. She’s always saying that everyone’s an idiot.  
Jade’s smirk widen as she stops to pull him into a full kiss.

She still wants to get her video done, so it’s Beck’s turn to sit down on the couch, which he does totally relaxed, while she occupies the chair and turns the camera on.  
She puts the remote control for it on the table before she says: “Tell me something you like.”  
“Like or love?” he asks while he’s already thinking about it. What are the things he likes or even loves? Should he pick something on purpose about which Jade can’t find too many bad things to say because she likes it herself? Or should he pick something where he knows she’ll have a lot to critizise?  
But it’s the moment she says “Love” that he doesn’t think about what he should answer, how to tease her or make it easy for her.  
“You,” he immediately answers, smiling. Her just saying the word ‘love’ makes him realize that he doesn’t like or love anything more than her, so that’s the natural answer.  
“Aw,” she makes and obviously loves the answer.  
She gets up and over to Beck who immediately enables her to sit down on his legs. She does and pulls him into one kiss and then another.  
He kisses back, always longing for her.  
He gets desperate to get even closer to her when she suddenly draws back. He wants to complain, draw her back when she gets the remote control for the camera and then immediately kisses him again.  
He guesses she turns the camera off as they keep kissing. At least she throws the remote control back on the table after a moment, without breaking away from him again. They get lost in each other for a while, though Jade at least remembers that they are still in school and the door isn’t even locked so that anybody could walk in at any time.  
“So let’s get to your RV already,” she says after she notices and he grins.  
“All done with your video?” he checks.  
“I’ll make it work.”  
He knows she will.


End file.
